Introducing the CLEARWATERS!
by Pure Dark Poison
Summary: A bit of back-up information on the troubly twins, Cora and Violet Clearwater. Their story will later be continued in their personal accounts of their years at Hogwarts. Please read :


The Clearwaters

Told by Violet Clearwater

My family is not exactly what you would call friendly, even amongst themselves. IN fact, most of them are followers of the Dark Lord, big whoop right! I sometimes wonder if it was their choice to follow him that made them so inhuman. This isn't a story, if it was it'd be too gruesome to tell, instead it is the background information that will help you to understand my story, and also my sister's.

Where to start? I think I might start with my so called "parents". If I seem at all cynical when referring to them as my mother and father, that's because I am. A parent is supposed to be there for their child, love them, care for them, and guide them, and help them out. All my parents did, was get jiggy with it and nine months later, give birth to me and my sister Cora Azalea. Lucky for them that when they had their fun, they produced two twins, if it wasn't for Cora, I don't think I'd be around to tell you my story now.

My "mother" is of course a pureblood, else she would have been killed earlier on in her line of work as a death eater. It's sort of ridiculous that only purebloods are allowed to serve him when he is nothing but a half-blood. My mother's name is Penelope. She's the daughter of some other stuck-up snobs. I've never paid any attention to my family history. My mother is sort of young, about thirty-seven or so, she'd had me and my sister when she was twenty-one. She met my father, properly, for the first time, four years after Hogwarts. They didn't wait long for kids, did they? Both of them were to absorbed with themselves to have noticed each other during school. I was surprised they saw anything but themselves. My "father" is also a pureblood from some rich pureblood lineage. He also, like my mother, serves Moldy-wart. I didn't pay any attention to his history either. I think he's a year or so older than my mother.

My sister, Cora Azalea Clearwater and I left home (ran like hell away from it actually) when we were nine. It might seem young to you guys reading this, and also irrational, but I assure you that it was for the best. Our parents were ever so muchly abusive towards us. I remember the day that we left quite vividly, our father in particular had been a lot more violent than he normally was. But I'm not going to tell you about that now, you can find out later.

So, we left home. During our time at home, I took most of the abuse directed towards my sister and I. I'd throw myself in front of spells, daggers, curses, jinxes, anything really, to make sure that no attack hit her. I could find no reason for both of us to suffer if one of us could take all of the pain. Of course, being nice, led to even more punishment, not that Cora knew about the extras I received. It didn't ever cross my mind that Cora was older and as such, should be able to better withstand the torture. I knew that I was physically and mentally stronger; I used that to my advantage in keeping my sanity.

Professor Albus Percival Wulferic Brian Dumbledore was the man who helped us to leave home without having to stay out on the streets. He managed to find us a house to stay in, albeit it was with one of the school's teachers (he told us he worked at some place called Hogwarts) , but we were allowed to stay there until school started. Severus Snape was quite a sour man. During the school terms at Hogwarts, we were free to explore the school as we pleased, we found heaps of secret passageways and rooms. It was decided that for our sake, we would attend a school other than Hogwarts. And we were also allowed to go to muggle London whenever we chose to, so we did that quite a lot. Cora and I quickly became acquainted with muggle London. We even managed to get along with some of the kids there and became good friends to them. The kids went to a nearby muggle school and we always hung out with them whenever we could. We had numerous sleepovers together. And eventually, well quite quickly really, we realized how wrong the teachings of our parents had been. The muggle kids were exactly like us, they just couldn't use magic. We very quickly threw off the teachings of our parents.

One day at one of our friends birthday parties, I ended up hiding out in the bathroom for some alone time. I remember glaring at my reflection, wishing, and hoping, that I could change the image staring back at me. I had done this multiple times over the years. I still carried scars from the abuse of my parents. The next thing I knew, my reflection had pink hair. I screamed in anger. I could hear footsteps thundering down the hallway towards the bathroom, I hurriedly stared at my reflection and wished I looked like I used to. It thankfully worked, just as they all burst through the door. I didn't really want to explain why I had bright pink hair. Once everyone had been and checked that I was okay, they all left. Cora sat on the edge of the bath and I explained to her what had happened. We tried to figure out how much of my appearance I could change, and Cora wanted to see if she could do it too. She could. Not long after we left the party. That was the day we learnt we were metamorphmagi.

Now is the time that I think I will end this boring information session. Though before I go, I'll describe Cora and mine appearances in dot points for you. These are our natural appearances, but we change them all the time.

Cora

-Auburn hair that goes just past her shoulders  
>-She has hazel to green eyes<br>-She is taller than me at about five foot nine and is thin but muscled.

Violet

-Black hair with natural red streaks that goes halfway down my back.  
>-Brown eyes that can go to green to hazel or to black.<br>-I'm shorter than Cora at about five foot three.

Thanks for reading this info!


End file.
